


It's a necessity

by Diana924



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Season/Series 03
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Non uccidere per lui era un concetto astratto.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 1





	It's a necessity

Non uccidere per lui era un concetto astratto.

A scuola gli era stata insegnata l’importanza del comportarsi bene e seguire le regole ma una buona condotta non assicura un pasto in tavola o un tetto sulla testa. Bastava vedere quella santa di sua madre che pur era la bontà in persona, un singolo errore e il mondo l’aveva rinnegata, la sua povera madre meritava di meglio e lui gliel’avrebbe dato ad ogni costo.

Sporcarsi le mani per conto di miss Mooney non gli era mai pesato, inoltre lui era solo l’umbrella boy della donna, nessuno lo guardava due volte e chi lo faceva era con l’intento di prenderlo in giro, ridere del patetico e debole Oswald Cobbelpot.

E lui lo aveva permesso, lo aveva permesso perché quel ruolo gli assicurava abbastanza denaro e soprattutto un giorno gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare, ridessero pure di lui, alla fine lui avrebbe riso di loro prima di ucciderli.

E quando Jim Gordon era arrivato a Gotham aveva saputo cogliere l’occasione. Lentamente, passo dopo passo, conquistando protettori altolocati e omicidi ma non personalmente, per quello c’era Victor Zsasz, lui si limitava ad impartire gli ordini, non uccidere era rimasto un concetto astratto come pochi.

Era divenuto re di Gotham prima che Galavan e quella … Tabitha gli portassero via sua madre, se qualcuno meritava di morire erano sicuramente loro, quanto gli era piaciuto infilare il suo ombrello nella bocca di Galavan, fino in fondo, finché non lo aveva sentito morire, quello non poteva essere peccato ma giustizia, assolutamente.

E ancora più gratificante era stato ucciderlo una seconda volta, quel lanciafiamme aveva assolto meravigliosamente il proprio lavoro assicurandogli che Galavan non sarebbe potuto tornare in vita. Sasha e Charles erano stati solamente ostacoli insignificanti ma doveva esser loro grato se infine era tornato quello di un tempo e aveva avuto la casa, se solo Grace fosse stata gentile con lui ma almeno aveva ottenuto ciò che sua madre meritava.

Da lì in poi era rimasto tranquillo, c’erano altri sistemi per ottenere ciò che voleva senza dover per forza ricorrere ad un omicidio, per Butch e Tabitha però avrebbe fatto un’eccezione, quei due meritavano di morire per aver rovinato tutto.

Isabella era stata un discorso diverso, assolutamente.

Non si era reso conto di cosa provasse per Ed fino a quella sera, quando l’altro lo aveva salvato da Butch. Timido, impacciato e ora freddamente geniale Edward Nygma. Ignorava sentimenti del genere, non ne aveva mai provati prima e si era sempre vietato di provarli perché l’amore era una debolezza, Falcone, Jim, sua madre … l’amore non aveva portato loro altro che debolezza ma lui sarebbe stato diverso si era ripromesso. Poi Ed era rientrato nella sua vita e gli aveva fatto vincere le elezioni in maniera pulita.

Quell’indovinello lo aveva lasciato perplesso ma poi … poi aveva sentito quel calore, quel bisogno di essere vicino all’altro, di toccarlo, di sentirlo accanto a sé e non voleva farne a meno, era innamorato di Edward e avrebbe fatto di tutto per lui.

Peccato che proprio in quel momento era entrata in scena blondie che aveva rovinato tutto, quella donna non meritava Ed, nessuno meritava Ed tranne lui e soprattutto quella maledetta sapeva. Ignorava come ma aveva compreso i suoi sentimenti per Ed e non poteva permettersi che fosse lei a rivelarli ad Ed, di quello doveva occuparsi lui.

Avrebbe voluto farlo di persona ma temeva di tradirsi e che Ed avrebbe pensato subito a lui, doveva invece fare in modo che pensasse a un incidente, non ci si poteva arrabbiare col destino e quando avrebbe avuto bisogno di una spalla su cui piangere lui ci sarebbe stato, pronto a consolarlo.

Non l’aveva uccisa dunque, le sue mani erano pulite perché era stato Gabe a manomettere la macchina di quell’insulsa bibliotecaria ma era irrilevante perché finalmente aveva Ed tutto per sé, finalmente una volta passato un periodo sarebbe stato di nuovo suo, come meritava. Aveva ucciso per amore e lo avrebbe rifatto perché il suo amore per Ed meritava di essere vissuto appieno, cos’era un semplice omicidio di fronte al destino che li attendeva?

Lui ed Edward Nygma sarebbero stati insieme, Ed era l’unico degno di amarlo e se avesse dovuto avrebbe fatto uccidere Isabella altre dieci, cent, mille volte, cos’era la vita di quella biondina in confronto al loro futuro insieme?

Ed avrebbe capito, Ed capiva sempre tutto, Ed era intelligente e lo avrebbe perdonato, anzi lo avrebbe persino ringraziato un giorno perché così non si sarebbe sporcato le mani com’era accaduto con l’archivista, solamente lui poteva amarlo come meritava perché era l’unico che en accettava completamente il lato oscuro senza desiderare di cambiarlo o fuggendo. E allora sarebbero stati insieme, felici come meritavano. Loro due insieme a regnare su Gotham.


End file.
